source_chainfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:THEJJRAT/SCP: Containment Breach Gauntlet
This is sort of shitty, but it was made for personal use, so... Several Foundation sites were attacked. During their repairs, their anomalies were shipped to another, which is about to have a side-wide containment breach thanks to a traitor within the Foundation's ranks. You are D-9341, a D-class subject. You are about to be testing in SCP-173's chamber, just before the power goes off... You will be locked out of your warehouse, having no access to your companions or your powers, and restricted to your Body Mod. To win, you have to escape. Good luck. Here, have 1000+ CP from the Scarlet King. The Reward *Site-Jumper: A replica of the facility connected to your Warehouse. It lacks the anomalies previously contained within, but there's still tesla coil hallways, H.I.D. turrets, the nuclear warheads, and plenty of empty containment cells. The site will be staffed by a loyal, respawning ten-man Foundation security team, wielding FN-90s, as well as a team of 100 Foundation scientists. You can take this to other settings, but the warheads are still designed to blow the facility up. If the facility is destroyed or damaged, it will repair itself within a month. You get an omni keycard for traversing the facility. Perks Bump in the Night (free): You can now hear the soundtrack and background ambience of SCP: Containment Breach. Works especially well in abandoned facilities. This is toggleable, and you can choose whether your companions can hear this or not. Containment Breach Run (50 CP): You are faster than most. Fast enough to outrun SCP-096, but not SCP-939. Blinking Contest (300): Blinking is an easy way to get yourself killed here. The average persons can hold up to 20-30 seconds without blinking, but you can keep your eyes open for thirty whole minutes. While you also have the discipline to not blink, you won't be saved from subconsciously closing your eyes; such as having water splashed across your face. Dream Man (300 CP): Randomly, a mysterious man in a cold-war era business suit may appear to you in your dreams, giving you cryptic advice or warning you of the future. SCP-1048-A Physiology (400 CP): You now have the properties of SCP-1048-A. At will, you can grow ears all over your body, which will allow you to emit a high-pitched scream, causing agonizing pain within the ears and eyes of anybody within a ten-mile radius. Ears will then grow on anybody in a five-mile radius, covering their entire body within twenty seconds and eventually killing them via asphyxiation. This cannot harm those without ears or lungs or similar, such as SCP-173. Items D-Class Gear (free): An orange jumpsuit, a Class-D Orientation Leaflet, and a small cloth bag for storing items. Title Drop (free): You now own a boxed copy of SCP: Containment Breach. While it could be played on one of the site's computers, that would probably be a very bad idea. Anomalous Ducks (10 CP): You now have three anomalous rubber duckies to keep you company. The first duck has teleportation powers, the second duck plays a killer saxophone when nobody's looking, and the third can levitate. 9V Batteries (50 CP): Ten 9v batteries, which can be used to fuel many of the items you'll find throughout the facility, including the S-Nav and the radio. Once they're gone, they're gone, but post-gauntlet they will reappear in the Warehouse once a month. S-Nav 300 (100 CP): A small PDA, used by Foundation personnel to navigate the maze-like facility. It displays a crude map, which will only display rooms you've been to. Gas Mask (100 CP): This will protect you from the decontamination gas in the facility's catwalks. It won't protect you from other serious biohazards, such as SCP-008, however. Tuna Casserole (100 CP): A small plastic box of replenishing tuna casserole. It's absolutely fucking disgusting, but it'll get you through the day. Level 1 Keycard (100 CP): The lowest level keycard in the facility. It can open most standard doors, but it cannot open any containment chambers. SCP Food (100 CP): You now have three packets of Dr. Wondertainment's Anomalous Anomaly Food™, an odd-tasting red paste full of the vitamins and nutrients essential to an SCP's diet. If you're brave enough, you can try to tame an SCP with this, specifically the more animal-like ones, if you manage to not get instantly killed. After the gauntlet, they will reappear in the Warehouse once a month. ReVision Eyedrops (100 CP): A small bottle of eye drops, with the unique property of helping users not to blink. Post-gauntlet, you will gain a replenishing case of ten bottles of ReVision. First Aid Kit (100): A metal case adorned with the Foundation's logo - containing various medical supplies, including bandaids, tourniquets, Emergency Trauma Bandages, gauzes, burn jel, epi-pens, painkillers, and other equipment. Post-gauntlet, you will gain a replenishing supply of ten medkits. SCP-148 (200 CP): A single panel of telekill alloy. This could be used with SCP-914 to upgrade items such as the gas mask, and it also has remarkable anti-extrasensory properties. Post-gauntlet, this will reappear once a day in your Warehouse. Mobile Task Force Gear (300 CP): A uniform of Mobile Task Force Epsilon-11 "Nine-Tailed Fox", complete with a bulletproof vest and a hip pouch. While you could possibly use this to sneak past Task Force units, do more that they only have nine members... FN-P90 (300 CP): An FN-P90 personal defense weapon with a green ACOG scope, used by Foundation security guards. It won't do much against the anomalies that lurk the facility, but it'll help if you come across any hostile Mobile Task Force units. Comes with three FN 5.7x28mm magazines, which will replenish once a month post-gauntlet. Companions Canon Companion (100): Ever wanted to bring along Agent Ulgrin, or comfort that one guard in the bathroom? SCP-372 (free): If you manage to win this gauntlet and escape back into your Warehouse, and you encountered SCP-372 sometime during your stay, the little bugger will follow you. Their containment chamber will be added to the Warehouse, and since it might be hard to coax them back inside, it has a button that will teleport them back into the chamber. They will be friendly towards you and your companions, aside from screwing with your mind whenever it flashes across your peripheral, but they might fuck up any enemies if they get hungry. And yes, you can bring them to other worlds - and teleport them back to their chamber at will. Fin You've completed the gauntlet, and your reward has been added to your Warehouse. Any anomalies that have been chasing and/or stalking you, such as SCP-096 or SCP-372, will stop following you, unless you wish otherwise. Category:Blog posts Category:Jumps